


Sen

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles





	Sen

Shaun seděl jako vždy u počítače. Animus byl momentálně vypnutý, on však měl stále plné ruce práce. Kontroloval poslední vzpomínky, které Desmond prožil v Eziově kůži. Zmíněný Desmond "imbecil" Miles si zatím nerušeně chrupkal na posteli, zatímco on musel makat.

Zakroutil hlavou a protáhnul si ztuhlá záda. Tuhle práci mu byl čert dlužen… Napil se kávy, poposunul si brýle výše ke kořeni nosu a pokračoval v prohlížení vzpomínek. Nikdy neviděl úplně všechny, prostě tu a tam si kousek prohlédl, zhodnotil, jestli Animus pracuje správně, a pak se přesunul k další.

Ezio na střeše, Ezio na střeše, Ezio na střeše…

,,A pro změnu Ezio na laně," zabručel si pro sebe. Někdy to bylo nudné, ale občas se mu povedlo vytáhnout docela vtipný kousek. Třeba když Ezio vrazil mezi lidi a pak se natáhl jak dlouhý tak široký. Nebo když tak dlouho balancoval na okraji mostu, až spadl po hubě dolů…

Shaun si dovolil se mírně pousmát. Teď jej nemohl nikdo vidět. Budoucí assassin klidně spal, Rebecca a Lucy si šly také odpočinout. Na něj přijde řada až při další pauze, kterou bude velevážený pan Miles potřebovat.

Věděl moc dobře, že přestávky jsou nutné, ale nehodlal si kvůli tomu přestat Desmonda dobírat. Ten sice na jeho poznámky reagoval mírněji, než subjekty před ním, ale aspoň něco. Kdyby to nedělal, asi by se zbláznil. Potřeboval nějaké zpestření rutinní práce.

Zaslechl zrychlené dýchání. Pak šeptaná slova.

Blonďák protočil oči.

_Že by měl náš vyvolený špatný sen?_ ušklíbl se. Když ale Desmond zakřičel na celou místnost, nevydržel sedět a raději se šel na Milese podívat. Přeskočil zábradlí, oddělující postel od kanceláře a nerozhodně zůstal stát.

Pozoroval Desmondův obličej. Byl zpocený, víčka se mu třásla. Ze rtů mu unikala slova, kterým Shaun téměř nerozuměl.

Najednou sebou začal Desmond mlátit ze strany na stranu jako při epileptickém záchvatu. Něco podobného už Shaun zažil, a tak věděl, že pomůže jedině fixace rukou a vlídné slovo. Povzdechnul si. To mu tak ještě chybělo. Utěšovat Milese… Vždyť být milý už dávno neumí.

Posadil se na postel a chytl Desmonda za paže, čímž alespoň trochu omezil jeho pohyb. Pak k němu začal tichým hlasem promlouvat. Mluvil nesmysly, věděl, že mu Desmond ve svém stavu nebude rozumět, ale divil se, že nereaguje ani na své jméno. Zkusil tedy něco jiného.

,,Ezio!" křikl. Desmond se zarazil v pohybu.

Shaun pozvednul obočí a zkusil to znovu. Tentokrát se Desmond uvolnil a natočil hlavu jeho směrem, přestože oči měl stále zavřené.

Teď už byl Shaun doma. Desmond neměl zlý sen, ale ve spánku se octl v roli Ezia. To nebylo dobré. Musel ho dostat do reality co nejrychleji.

,,Ezio, pojď ke mně, následuj můj hlas," promlouval k němu klidně ale jasně. ,,Pojď ke mně, tady budeš v bezpečí."

Desmond otevřel oči. Shaun si už už chtěl oddechnout, ale v tom si jej Desmond přitáhl do náruče. Ztuhnul. Tohle rozhodně Milesovi podobné nebylo. Že by byl ještě v kůži Ezia? Ale koho by tam objímal?

,,Chyběl jsi mi, Leonardo…" zašeptal Desmond Shaunovi do ucha.

Druhý muž se zachvěl, což rozhodně nečekal. Nikdy se neobjímal, ale kupodivu mu v Desmondově náruči bylo dobře. Možná by k němu měl přehodnotit své názory…

,,Ty mě taky, Ezio," vyklouzlo mu, ale pak nad tím mávnul rukou. Jestli si Miles myslí, že Shaun je Da Vinci, tak ho při tom zatím nechá, dokud něco nevymyslí. Odtáhl se od Desmonda a podíval se mu do očí. Jejich pohled mu vyrazil dech.

Myslel si, že Leonardo a Ezio byli jen přátelé, ale podle toho, jak se Desmond na Shauna díval, to zřejmě mezi nimi dopadlo jinak. Shaun polknul. Byl v rozpacích. Měl pocit, že se na něj ještě nikdo nedíval s tak intenzivní oddaností v očích, s jakou na něj zíral Desmond.

,,Děje se něco, lásko?" zeptal se jej Desmond a pohladil ho po tváři. Shaun uhranutě sledoval ruku, která se ho dotkla. Pak se vrátil očima k těm Desmondovým, zářícím něhou.

,,Ne, nic, Des-Ezio," zakoktal blonďák. Miles s ním dělal divy. Vždy rezervovaný a uhlazený intelektuál se měnil v nejistého teenagera. A co bylo nejhorší? Vůbec mu to nevadilo. Klidně by nechal Desmonda, ať si dál myslí, že jsou Ezio a Leonardo.

Ovšem realizovat to nemohl. Porušil by tím kodex. Musel Desmonda přimět k rozumu za každou cenu. Ale jak?

,,Zavři oči prosím," pokusil se usmát. Miles neodporoval a s upřímným úsměvem nechal svá víčka klesnout.

Shaun neodolal a pohladil Desmonda po vlasech. Je možné, že další možnost už mít nebude, což ho podivným způsobem mrzelo. Skutečně by chtěl, aby si byl s Desmondem blíž? Prohlédl si Milesovu tvář, jeho přetrvávající úsměv a vzpomněl na milující oči.

Sakra, že chtěl…

,,Teď zopakuj vše, co ti řeknu," pronesl tiše, a aniž by dal Desmondovi prostor k otázkám, pokračoval: ,,Jsem Desmond Miles a pracuji jako barman."

,,Jsem Desmond Miles a pracuji jako barman."

Přestože se Desmond začal tvářit otráveně, poslušně větu zopakoval ještě dvakrát. Pak to snad už došlo i jeho podvědomí. Mužův výraz se změnil v nechápavý a v nyní otevřených očích se zračil zmatek.

,,Vítám tě zpět, Desmonde," ušklíbl se Shaun a sám se divil, jak rychle dokázal nasadit svou vždy sarkastickou masku.

Miles zatřepal hlavou. Ještě před chvíli chtěl líbat Leonarda a najednou sedí na posteli. Rozhlédl se kolem. Ovšem, byl to jen sen. Sen propojený se vzpomínkami jeho předka. Něco takového se mu stalo poprvé, ale byl před tím varován. Měl by to říct Lucy.

Chystal se vstát, ale někdo mu v tom zabránil.

,,Seď klidně," držel ho na posteli Shaun. ,,Nechej mozek, ať si všechno srovná. Ne všichni máme rychlé myšlení…"

Desmond zakoulel očima, ale poslechl. Zaregistroval, že Shaun jej stále drží za rameno. Pozvedl oči k jeho obličeji a uvědomil si, že se dotýkají stehny. Takhle zblízka ještě vedle Shauna nebyl, ale rozhodně se mu to nepříjemné nezdálo. Nemohl popřít, že by se mu Shaun nelíbil, ale jeho chladné chování Desmonda odradilo od jakéhokoliv pokusu o kontakt.

Ten nakonec přišel úplně znenadání a nechystal se skončit. Shaun sice znejistěl, když se na něj Desmond upřeně zadíval, ale neodsunul se. Něco v tom čokoládovém pohledu jej připoutalo na místě. Cítil, že nacvičený výraz v jeho tváři se hroutí. Pomalu posunul ruku z Desmondova ramene na jeho zátylek.

Miles pozorně sledoval, jak se Shaunova tvář mění. Ztrácela svou strnulost, její rysy změkly. Dlaň na jeho rameni se posunula výš. Desmonda přepadla chvilková úzkost, zda stále nesní. Ovšem polibek, který záhy přišel, byl žhavě reálný.

Shaun hladově ochutnával jeho rty a snažil se vydobýt přístup mezi ně. Desmond se mu na okamžik podvolil, aby se vzápětí pokusil o totéž. Chvíli jejich jazyky bojovaly o nadvládu, dokud se Shaun téměř nestáhl pryč.

,,Desmonde?" zamumlal pak do assassinových rtů.

_Copak musí pořád rozumovat?_ pomyslel si pobaveně Miles a odtáhl se, aby zjistil, co se Shaunovi honí hlavou.

Shaun vjel Desmondovi rukou do vlasů.

,,Měl bys jít spát," řekl s pro něj netypicky citlivým pohledem. ,,Za pár hodin se musíš vrátit do Animu."

Desmond zklamaně přikývnul. Chápal důležitost jejich poslání. Jeho osobní život musí jít stranou, ale ještě jeden polibek si od Shauna ukradl. Blonďák jej poté položil na záda a chystal se odejít. Ale Desmond jej chytil za ruku a upřel na něj svůj čokoládový pohled.

,,Buď můj Leonardo…" řekl tiše.

Shaun hleda známky vtipu v Desmondově obličeji, ale shledal, že to Miles myslí vážně.

,,Ano, budu tvůj Leonardo," usmál se téměř neznatelné a s hřejivým pocitem u srdce sledoval, jak se Desmond spokojeně zaculil a brzy na to upadl do spánku.

Shaun se pak vrátil ke své práci s nadějí, že snad nalezne vzpomínku, ve které se Ezio nebude oddávat jen skákání po střechách.


End file.
